Kira and the Detective
by JadeKaliko
Summary: A stash of short and random RaitoxL drabbles and oneshots.
1. Seduction

L took a bite out of his strawberry shortcake. He then continued staring at the computer monitor and his thrust his fork to his plate for another bit of cake. All he got was the sound of silverware hitting ceramic glass, as he noticed that his cake was all gone.

L's jet eyes travels to Raito and in front of him was a piece of strawberry shortcake that hadn't been touched at all. L was still hungry.

"Hey, Raito-kun?"

Raito turned to face the insomniac "What?"

Ryuuzaki grabbed the young genius by his shoulders and pulled him into a fierce kiss. It lasted for a good five minutes and L let him go. Raito turned back, with his face flushed, to his computer screen and looked down to see that his slice of cake had vanished.

Raito smirked "You know…you could have just asked,"

L took a large bite of Raito's cake in response.

* * *

Yep it's official, I am obsessed with RaitoxL. Can't you tell? 

Anyway, don't expect me to update this every day or something. I'll update when the plot bunny hits me.

Also don't expect my drabbles to be super long either since I like my drabbles short and sweet.


	2. Purr

Raito couldn't sleep, and it wasn't from the anxiety from working on the Kira case. No, it was on an entirely different matter.

Ryuuzaki kept being very clingy to Raito, constantly embracing his arm or his entire body. He would often hear the detective mumble random things in his sleep, such as 'Kira, give me my strawberry…'.

When L embraced Raito for the billionth time that night, he heard something new coming from Ryuuzaki. It was an odd sound, it sounded like a tiny and soft rumble escaping from his throat. In fact, it almost sounded like he was…

Purring.

Yes that was it, L was purring of all things. Who knew he was capable of doing such a thing?

Raito gently shook L "Hey…Ryuuzaki,"

"Mmph…what seems to be the problem, Raito-kun?"

"Well it's just that…you were purring,"

L tilted his head like a confused puppy "Purring?"

"Yes,"

"Why I find that logically impossible,"

"But it's true, I heard you,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm honest, do you want me to record it next time?"

"No, it's not necessary," L's face flushed.

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed about it, I thought it was kind of cute. You reminded me of a little kitten, and I like cats"

"But I'm not of the feline family,"

Raito draped an arm around L's form "That doesn't matter, you will always be my little neko-chan,"


	3. Alcohol

On the inside of a small downtown bar with a flickering neon light above the door resided an eccentric detective and a handsome brunette chained together. Of course, they are known as Ryuuzaki and Raito. And what are two intelligent individuals doing in a bar in the middle of the night?

Well it all stated when Raito noticed that Ryuuzaki seemed extremely stressed about the Kira case so he suggested that they'd go out for a drink, or two…or three. But on Ryuuzaki's case, the number of shots he consumed was… well… he lost count after the first four.

The detective's head was hung low, just barely touching the table. It was almost as if his head were made of rock. He shakily held up his glass towards the bar tender slurring, "G'mme 'nother,"

Raito, who wasn't as intoxicated as his friend, placed his hand on top of the glass. "I think you had enough, Ryuu," he slightly slurred "Let's go back to the hotel,"

Raito grabbed Ryuuzaki's wrist and hauled him out the bar. He then called for a taxi to take them back to the hotel.

Once they reached their destination, Raito had to haul the drunken detective up the stairs, due to the elevator being out of order. It was an enduring process, but they made it to their room. Raito unlocked the door and dragged Ryuuzaki towards their bed.

"C'mon Ryuu, let's get you in bed,"

"But I dun wanna sleep,"

Raito didn't respond, it was pointless to argue with a drunk. When they neared the bed, Raito lost his balance and toppled over onto the bed, somehow landing on Ryuuzaki.

The brunette observed Ryuuzaki's face. His eyes were half lidded bit there was a hint of shock in them. His cheeks were also flushed a very heavy pink.

To Raito, Ryuuzaki just seemed so…vulnerable….

* * *

The next moring, Ryuuzaki woke up feeling as if there were hundreds of little needles stabbed at his brain and his stomach was doing all sorts of twists and turns. And the oddest of all, his ass felt and sore as hell. 

He left the bed to dispose of whatever was in his stomach in the bathroom. As he came out, he spotted Raito in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Raito-kun," he started to ask, "What happened last night,"

"We went out and got drunk, that's all,"

"Oh, well that explains why I feel sick, but it doesn't explain why my rear hurts. Do you know why Raito-kun?"

"I accidentally dropped you while I was carrying you upstairs to our room,"

"Ah, well if that's the case, I'm going to take some medication and lay back down until this hangover of mine clears up," he stated, leaving the room.

"Yeah, you do that," as Ryuuzaki left the room, he blew a sigh of relief muttering "That was close,"

* * *

This idea has been gnawing at me for days, I had to do it!!!!!! 


End file.
